Harry Potter Will You Save Us?
by MyGodIsMephistopheles
Summary: Harry is badly injured after a fight with Voldemort. Images begin haunting him and he can't tell reality from fake.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Get over it.

**Note: **In this story, Voldemort has raised to power thinking he defeated Harry Potter. Although, Harry Potter yet again got away, and with a few brave witches and wizards he stays in hiding waiting for the chance to come back and destroy Voldemort. At least, that is what everyone hopes Harry Potter will do.

**Harry Potter Will You Save Us?**

"He sits there hour after hour. He hasn't eaten at all today. What's wrong with him!" Hermione watched Harry from a distance. It had been a few days since the almost fatal attack from Voldemort that Harry faced, but Harry was completely recovered. They had been hiding in caves, close enough to Voldemort but protected enough from his reign of evil.

Harry had not spoken much since the whole ordeal. He was almost killed by a spell, no one had ever even heard of, but some how as always he lived through it. Of course, the effect of the spell hadn't worn out. Suddenly, the brave Harry Potter was reluctant and distant from everyone. The hope that he would defeat the dark lord was slowly disintegrating.

"What do you expect me to do?" Ron asked, but he knew what Hermione wanted. He got up, and walked over to where Harry sat. The sunlight going down slowly, night time was beginning to arrive. "Harry…? Are you okay? You need to eat." Ron didn't expect an answer, but Harry looked up at him and a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

"I need to eat? I have worse problems." Harry stood up facing just inches away from Ron's face. "I faced the worst images that night Ron. I saw you, I saw Hermione dead! Blood every where, and soon, even more faces were coming up. Next I saw Ginny on the ground. Dead! Everyone was dead. And all I could hear was _his _laughing. It wouldn't stop!"

Ron stood there shocked from the fact that Harry had finally spoken, and he had learned what really happened. He went to put his arms around Harry, to give him comfort but Harry pushed his arms away. "I do not need your condolences Ron. Nothing is going to change how I feel. From that night, Voldemort has won. There's no way, I will be able to defeat him anymore. I'm too weak, if I try, he'll attack me again and I'll be dead within seconds." Ron understood Harry needed to be alone. Harry was not the type that wanted to be bothered when something was wrong. Ron nodded sadly to Harry and walked back towards Hermione. Hermione looked towards Harry, and quietly said, "But Harry Potter, will you save us? Will you save us all from Voldemort?" And with that, the cave fell into darkness, night time finally creeping its way through.

_Flash Back_

_Harry quickly ran forward his wand pointed, the spell rolling off the tip of his tongue. Before he could finish, he was blown back hitting into a tree barely conscious. "Do you really think you can win against be Harry Potter?" He stepped forward, those red eyes burning into Harry's own. Harry tried to speak, but he was completely immobilized. His wand was just centimeters away from his hand. If only he could just reach out…_

_It was then the images started to flood into his mind. Hermione suddenly was running out towards him her wand aimed at Voldemort, but Voldemort was too quick. The spell hit her, and all Harry saw was blood and the sound of her body falling. But it wasn't just her that was there. He heard Ron screaming, and suddenly realized that Ron was next to him, Ron was yelling with pain. And Voldemort, laughing and laughing, and Ron's screams had stopped. But why did Ron's screams stop? All Harry could see from his peripheral vision was Ron's body on the ground. Ron had to breathing. Voldemort couldn't have killed Ron. Voldemort couldn't have killed Hermione. _

_A jolt of pain ran through Harry's body and soon, all Harry could see was black. He heard voices, but he didn't care. Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione! Were they okay? Were the only people, which Voldemort hadn't killed over the years, okay? _

Harry jolted awake, the sun burning onto his face. He looked around, the cave. Empty. No sign of anyone but himself ever being inside the cave. Suddenly, the memories came back to him instantly. When he woke up from that battle with Voldemort, Voldemort was gone. Harry knew Voldemort would be back so he managed to pull himself up right. But then, hadn't someone helped him up? Hadn't someone helped bring him to this cave? That bright orange hair. The only Weasley left alive with Ron. Ron had to of lived then! Harry quickly pulled himself up and stepped out of the cave, his foot stepping on something hard.

Harry knew what it was. Harry knew who it was. When he looked down, he saw his best mate. One of the only people to ever treat him like family was lying at Harry's feet. Ron was right at Harry's feet. Ron was not breathing. Ron was cold. Ron. Ronald Weasley is dead. Harry dropped to his knees beside his body. "You brought me to safety Ron."

None of it was clear to Harry. He swore it had been days since the incident. He recalled even sitting at the front of the cave. Even having a conversation with Ron in this cave. Harry saw Hermione in this cave!

"It was a dream." The tears began rolling down Harry's eyes. "It was all a dream. My friends saved me, and I didn't even know. Those images I saw, they were real. Not the conversations with my friends." Harry understood what to do. Wrapping his arms around the body of Ron, he said, "Yes. I will save you. Your deaths will be saved. Voldemort will be destroyed by the boy who lived."

He closed the eyes of Ron, a sob escaping from Harry's lips.

"I will save you."


End file.
